


Husband

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Sappy, VictUuri, pre wedding love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Hi, don't be confused; the author of the letter is ambiguous on purpose.





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, don't be confused; the author of the letter is ambiguous on purpose.

_To my dearest one and only,_

_Today, we take our first steps towards forever._

_When I think about my life, today was not something I even dared to imagine for myself. Never in my wildest dreams could I have pictured finding someone who completes me the way you do. You showed me what true happiness is and that is something I will never be able to thank you for enough._

_Your heart and soul radiates pure joy and it is reflected in your beautiful eyes and your wondrous smile. The same smile that makes my heart skip a beat and the one I cannot wait to wake up to every morning._

_No matter what the future brings, I know that as long as I have you by my side, we can overcome anything. Life will certainly present us will challenges, but I am not afraid. Your unwavering love and support strengthen me and when you hold me in your arms, I am at peace. I am content. I am home._

_Thank you for loving me. For choosing me. For accepting me for who I am, wholly and unconditionally. I know that neither of us is perfect, but one thing I am sure of is how perfect we are for each other._

_I love you more than any language could ever adequately express, darling. You are my entire world, and I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you just how precious you are to me._

 

_With all of the love in the universe,_

_Your adoring (soon-to-be) husband_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BerryMary92/)  
> 


End file.
